Rayn
Rayn is a character in the Jak and Daxter series and is the daughter of the character Krew. She first appears in Jak X: Combat Racing and is voiced by Jeannie Elias. History ''Jak X: Combat Racing'' Rayn is Krew's gorgeous daughter, and like all the prime characters, she is poisoned by her own father in the beginning of the game. A hologram of Krew then tells them that in order to get the antidote against the poison, the team will have to race and win the Kras City racing championship. Ashelin shoves her gun in Rayn's face and interrogates her, but Rayn insists she knew nothing of her father's plan. The relation between Ashelin and Rayn remain tense after this incident until some point in the game. Rayn worries about the Grand Prix race and braves danger with Jak such as facing eye to eye with UR-86 and Razer, a murderous German-accented racer who always smokes. When Jak's team returns to the now rebuilt Haven City, Rayn leaves to investigate her father and his left business. When Jak later catches her reading Krew's diary, Rayn breaks down but Jak soothes her, a hint of a relationship between the two. In the Third Grand Prix, Rayn is one of the racers with the intent on beating Razer herself. Jak tells Rayn not to join in and that he can handle Razer himself. Some time after the race G.T. Blitz reveals to Rayn that it was Jak who murdered her father, and upset she walks out. But right after the final race the team finds out Blitz is Mizo, and Jak goes after him with the help of Rayn. In the ending scene Rayn is seen thanking everyone for their help in taking out her father's enemies. She then leaves the team to pursue her career as the new Crimelord of Kras City, but is later seen driving through the city streets , while she over her cell phone tells some unknown personage to not kill the team. Rayn is now the dominate crime-lord of the New World and is a proposed main antagonist for future Jak and Daxter games including a proposed Jak X sequel. Biography Personality Rayn is introduced as a very polite, kind, and well brought up individual, differing from her father in nearly every possible way. Despite the poisoning incident, she steadily creates a friendship with nearly all involved; aside from Ashelin, as their morals seem to repeatedly clash but even here a small friendship is forged at some point during the game. Optimistic as she is for her team to succeed in winning the Kras City Grand Championship, Rayn does not hesitate to intervene if the need calls for it. She even goes behind the wheel for the Blue Eco Cup Grand Prix to help the team. Though ultimately a betrayer at the end of the game, Rayn pretends to be shocked and even ashamed towards her father's actions to placing herself in a better light among her new companions, though in reality she loves her father and he loved her tenderly as well; "Like father like daughter, eh?" If the player races with Rayn in an exhibition event, sometimes one can catch her saying: "This one's for you, father" or when winning first place "I did it! Father would be proud!" There also seems to be an attraction between Jak and Rayn, though it is strained because of personal issues on both sides; i.e. Rayn as a betrayer and Jak as her father's killer. These two share furtive glances and conversations throughout the game and nearly every time they are alone together, Rayn finds some way to touch Jak in thanks, in support almost alluding to something more. At the end of the game, Rayn announces her departure and thanks the team for their help, and Jak especially for "showing her the light". She is surprised by Jak's sudden embrace, but does nothing to stop the contact, even smiling as she hugs him back. Even as an aspiring crime lord, Rayn has the decency to tell her racing team the truth about her treachery and the plot that had unfurled since the very beginning. And then as she makes a hasty getaway, speaking to an unknown personage on a wireless phone, she sees mercy to her team: "No, don't eliminate the racers. They were my friends." Despite the parallels to her father in the mannerisms of a crime lord, Rayn is perhaps not as cruel as her father. Appearance Rayn is apparently capable of holding a man's attention long enough to walk into a pole. Disarming as she is, most of the gentlemen in the game see no reason to doubt Rayn's ambitions, though Ashelin knows better. As Rayn's betrayal is made clear, a short banter between Torn and Ashelin is very illuminating of Rayn's feminine powers. Torn: Who would've thunk? Ashelin: Well, if you'd all been thinking with your heads. Normal Attire Walking in on Jak X: Combat Racing, she keeps her blue hair pinned behind her head in a pleated bun with a red band and chopsticks. In her ears are two pairs of golden earrings and a thickly braided neckless studded with golden, egg-shaped orbs (an allusion to Precursor items?) serve as jewelry. She wears a three-toned green jacket, held closed by a large belt, and white bell-bottom pants with a thick green stripe that runs from her hip to her ankle. And finally, she wears blue, sandle-like high heel shoes. Racing Attire Something akin to horseback riding garb; Rayn wears a green topee, matching long-sleeved jacket, belt, rounded goggles, open-fingered racing gloves, jodhpurs, and brown knee-high high heeled boots. Voice Rayn is voiced by Canadian film and voice actress: Jeannie Elias. Ms. Elias voices Rayn with an upper class English accent, using words such as "smarmy" and "blighter" to add to Rayn's colorful vocabulary. It is also noted that Krew had a similar accent. Rayn comes across as generally sweet and cheerful but also expresses a broad spectrum of shock and cunning to anger and disappointment; which makes for a very rounded character. Category:Characters